1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digitizer stylus systems and the like and, more particularly, to a device for capturing complete analog motion, rather than digital events.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer revolution has affected virtually every aspect of our lives. It is in the not-too-distant future that one could envision the personal computer as a necessary appliance in every household. In fact, a large percentage of American households own at least one personal computer. As these numbers continue to increase, the market for computer accessories that enhance the usability of computers is growing as well. However, most all of these accessories rely on computer data that has been inputted by keyboard at one time. If one can type reasonably well and has easy access to a computer, this drawback is not of much consequence, but there are many people who do not like to type or do not have easy access to a computer during their work day. Such people as doctors, engineers, salesmen and others who move from place to place during their workday often do not have time or space to pack a notebook computer. These people are then forced to write the pertinent data on paper and then retype it into a computer at a later time, thus effectively doubling their work load.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose the design and function of a marking and counter pen probe:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,123 issued in the name of McCormick; and
U.S. Pat. No. D 413,871 issued in the name of McCormick.
The following patents describe a touchpad pen-input controller:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,084 issued in the name of Chan et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,622 issued in the name of Chan et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,856 issued in the name of Holtzman discloses a marking device for an electronic presentation board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,163 issued in the name of Rouhani describes a keypointer for a single-hand computer keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,428 issued in the name of Bartholow discloses a cordless light pen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,889 issued in the name of Ojima et al. describes a pen-type electronic digital calculator.
And, U.S. Pat. No. D 303,124 issued in the name of Li discloses the ornamental design for a data pen.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and means by which written data, produced by a pen and paper, can be directly inputted into a personal computer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved digitizer stylus systems.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved digitizer stylus systems for capturing complete analog motion, rather than digital events.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an optical memory unit is provided that is a pen that electronically records its movement while writing on a piece of paper. Upon initial observation, the invention looks remarkably like a large fountain pen. But upon closer observation, it can be seen the invention has special pressure transducers that record the various forces and directions encountered while writing. A special connector located at the upper end of the invention allows for the connection of a data transfer cable that permits downloading of the stored data into a personal computer via a serial connection. To use the invention, a user would write or draw on a conventional piece of paper in a normal fashion. All data in the form of letters, number and drawings would be recorded and stored in nonvolatile RAM in the invention. A light-emitting diode (LED) would indicate when the data reaches the capacity of the memory or RAM. At this point, the user would connect the invention to a personal computer and download the information via use of specialized drivers. Specialized software would then convert this into text or drawings for use in word processing or similar programs.
The use of the present invention provides users the ability to produce digital information using a conventional means like a pen and paper without having to retype the information via a keyboard or reproduce it via a scanner.
An advantage of the present invention is that allows data produced with pen and paper to be directly inputted to a personal computer.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides alternate means of data entry to keyboard, mouse, tablet, scanner, and the like.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it will function with any piece of paper.
In accordance with the present invention, use of pressure transducers records pressure and direction of pen used to reproduce letters, numbers, drawings, etc.